Mobile well servicing trailers exist with platforms that can be deployed at different heights around a wellhead, to permit servicing of various parts of the wellhead. Example units are made by RIGLESS RENTALS™ and LAMB'S TRUCKING™, both companies operating in Alberta, Canada.